


i'm not the dream that you've had before (i'm the dream that'll give you more and more)

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Josie and the Pussycats (Cartoon), Josie and the Pussycats (Comics), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Band Fic, F/F, F/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: Josie packs her bags and leaves Riverdale.Okay.It’s a little more complicated than that.
Relationships: Alexander Cabot III/Josie McCoy, Chuck Clayton/Nancy Woods, Ginger Lopez (Archie Comics)/Melody Valentine, Reggie Mantle/Josie McCoy
Kudos: 1





	1. josie

Josie packs her bags and leaves Riverdale. _Okay._ It’s a little more complicated than that. 

She returns to town halfway through the tour and enrolls into the local community college with Reggie and Archie.

She dyes her hair red and tries to pretend like everything is fine. 

Riverdale isn’t her home by any means, but she falls back into its familiarity easily. The houses all look the same, the streets look the same. No matter where she goes, it’s all the same.

She manages to finish her first year with an above average grade point average. 

Josie celebrates with Reggie, Archie, and Moose, the latter coming back from the army with a new scar just above his brow and a limp to his walk.

Kevin is at NYU, but she thinks he’d be happy to see his ex-boyfriend if he was here.

They get drunk at Ace Bowling Alley, the place where she works now. Josie throws some music on and settles next to Reggie on the couch in the staff lounge while the alcohol in her red cup turns warm.

It’s how she, Archie, and Reggie spend almost every weekend.

She has no idea what she’s doing here anymore _or in general._

“I don’t think any of us do,” Reggie replies, and she realizes she spoke out loud.

“I’ve been talking to Chuck a lot.” Josie admits in a low voice, running her thumb over the rim of her cup. “His roommate moved to New York to be with his girlfriend and he’s looking for someone to sublet the room too.”

“California, huh?”

She nods, snuggling closer to him. He was always so warm. “I think so. I’m still thinking about it.”

Josie hears something crash to the ground and sits straight up, head swiveling in the direction of Moose and Archie. 

There’s a pink bowling ball rolling across the floor and Archie is holding onto his feet, face contorted in pain. 

“I got it.”

Josie nods, sending Reggie a gracious thumbs up as he walks away. She was so going to get fired.

~

It takes another week of thinking before she actually comes up with a decision.

The first day, she dedicates to finishing her paper about Sister Rosetta Tharpe and the birth of rock and roll for her Women in Music class. 

The second day, she helps Archie out at the community center. Munroe was off at MIT, leaving the ginger haired boy to run things on his own. 

She has dinner with her mom and Tom the next night. She doesn’t bring it up, not sure how her mom would react to her leaving again. Los Angeles was a long way from Riverdale. 

She tries talking to Cheryl about it, knowing her best friend might be one of the few people who could wage through the war in her mind, but she rarely ever picks up.

She also tries making a pros and con list, but that didn’t amount to much.

 **Pros:** Nice weather, it's not Riverdale  
**Cons:** Earthquakes, heatwaves, far away from her family

It’s not until Sunday morning that she finally makes up her mind. Reggie was spending the day with his mom, so she decided to take a trip to Pop’s, lacking the energy to make herself something to eat.

She sends her boyfriend a quick text as she enters the diner, asking if he wanted her to pick something out.

“Little Josephine!”

Josie looks up from her phone, a smile blooming across her face. There was only one person who called her that.

“Tabby, is that you?”

She nods, holding out her arms as Josie rushes to hug her. She couldn’t believe she was here. She still looks the same, still taller. Time hadn’t changed much. 

“I had no idea you were in town.”

“No one did. I wanted it to be a surprise Grandpa Tate, but since he’s busy, I can just hang out with you. And you can tell me all about what’s been going on.”

Tabitha’s arm slides around her shoulders as she walks them to an empty booth near the back. 

Josie catches Tabita on as much as she can, and she realizes how ridiculous it all sounds as she goes on. From Jason’s death to Hiram Lodge to the cult. 

“Wow. I kinda wish I didn’t move away so soon.”

Josie rolls her eyes, “Be glad you did.”

“Mhm. What I meant to ask is what’s been going on with you? I thought I’d see you on the Grammys by now.”

Josie forces a smile, “There's still time.”

~

Josie stretches her legs out across Reggie’s lap as he joins her on the couch. Will Smith’s name fades in on the screen as the credits roll.

It was the first time in a few weeks that they had gotten some time to themselves and, at Reggie’s vehemence, they were finally watching Bad Boys for Life. 

Reggie’s blue sweatshirt covers half of her body and the fabric of his sweatpants study against her bare legs. He opens the box of junior mints, opening it wide so she can dig her hand in.

The whole thing is oddly domestic and, _if she tried hard enough,_ she thinks she could imagine me doing this forever.

“I can stay here.”

“You’re not going to.”

He sounds so sure of it and it grates her nerves a little. 

“I could.”

He pauses, brow arched as he turns his head in her direction, “Are you?”

Josie looks away.

~

Per usual, she has dinner with her mom and Tom on Sunday. She was considering skipping it this week, but she wanted to talk to her mother before she made any final decisions.

So, while Tom is taking the roast out of the oven, she corners her mom in her bedroom.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Is everything okay, honey?”

“Chuck is looking for a roommate and I’m thinking about saying yes,” she blurts out, words coming out in a rush.

What is she so nervous about?

“Honey–”

“I’ve given this a lot of thought and I know this is sudden but…I think it’s the right choice. _For me_.”

“Josephine,” her mother takes her face between her hands, “it’s okay. I was happy when you came back and I love having you here.”

“But?”

“If you stay, do it because you want to.” Sierra’s hands fall to her shoulders, “Not because you’re letting fear hold you back.”

Tom clears his throat as he appears at the door, “The food is ready.”

Her mom smiles as she turns to him, “Break out the good china. This is a going away dinner for Josie.”

~

Unenrolling from school is pretty easy. As is packing.

Reggie volunteers to drive her there and Archie invites him, turning it into a quasi-road trip.

She feels a weird sense of deja vu as she passes the town sign. Except this time, she’s not with her dad.

She’s striking out on her own. 

It takes a little over a day with snack stops, bathroom breaks and routinely rotating between who drives while Josie argues with the two of them for control of the radio. (She wins in the end.)

It’s nighttime when they finally arrive, the GPS alerting that they have reached their destination.

Josie holds the door open while they carry her stuff up the flight of stairs. She makes her bed and puts off unpacking the test of her stuff and decorating tomorrow once she was well rested. 

The only thing left to do is say goodbye to Reggie. Sensing that they were about to have a moment, Chuck retreats into his room and Archie decides to wait in the car. 

If Archie didn’t come with them, she’d probably convince Reggie to stay the night here with her. Try and prolong their time together.

“Thanks for driving me.”

“No problem. Besides, I always wanted to see what LA looks like.”

Josie hesitates before taking a step towards him, closing the distance between them. “I think you should kiss me goodbye or you might regret it for the rest of your life.”

She grabs the lapels of his jackets, pulling him down to her height at the same time his arms wind around her waist. 

The world fades away as her lips touch his and she forgets that’s moving a thousand miles away and that their relationship is coming to a quiet end. There’s only them.

Then, someone clears their throat and they break apart reluctantly. Reggie has a frown on his face as he turns to face Archie.

“Sorry, but this guy is threatening to have your car towed because we’re in his parking spot.”

“Go save Bella,” Josie goads Reggie. “I’ll call you in the morning.”

She doesn’t watch him walk away, following in Chuck’s suit and retiring to her bedroom. 

She bounces up and down on her bed, looking around her room. 

“Welcome to Hollywood,” an unfamiliar voice says from the doorway.

It had to be Chuck’s girlfriend, Nancy. Josie remembers him mentioning her. 

Josie offers her a small smile. “Thanks.”


	2. valerie

“Don’t forget, Val, the deadline is Saturday.”

“I’m just proofreading it, boss.”

Valerie slings the strap to her case over her shoulder, waving to Wyatt on her way out. She steps inside the elevator car, waiting until the doors close and no one can see before dropping the fake smile.

She had only typed two words for her article: her name.

Writing used to come so easy to her but she had been feeling so uninspired as of late. What the hell happened?

The elevator stops and the doors slide open again. Nancy is waiting for her at the bottom, sunglasses pushed to the top of her head.

“I spy with my little eye…something brown.”

Valerie rolls her eyes as Nancy falls into step with her, “Save the jokes for your John Mulaney piece. I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

Nancy shrugs, tossing the empty plastic cup into the recycling bin as they pass it. “So, Chuck is showing his friend around and trying to help her find a job. Want to come over and distract me from eternal loneliness? Pretty please?”

Valerie snorts, pushing open the glass doors and stepping out onto the sidewalk. Nancy grabs her arm and presses up against Valerie as they turn the corner to the parking lot.

“Calm down, I’m sure your boyfriend will be back in an hour. Tops.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s not a no. Maybe you can help me with this article.”

“Bad case of writer’s block?”

“I haven’t even written the title yet.”

Nancy grimaces as she unlocks the car doors, “Wow. You got it bad.”

“I know.”

Valerie turns the radio on to distract herself, humming along to the song playing.

_You hear them swarmin', right?_

_Bees is known to bite_

_Now here we come on our thrones, sittin' high_

_Follow my parade, oh, my parade_

It isn’t long before her friend is pulling up in front of her condo. Valerie follows her to the front door. The elevator was still being repaired so they had to take the stairs instead. 

Nancy fishes inside her purse for her key and something finally dawns on Valerie.

“You never told me who your new roommate is.”

“I didn’t, did I? Well, Chuck actually mentioned that you two know each other. Wait, there they are now.”

Valerie looks over her shoulder to see Chuck and Josie approaching them, lost in their own conversation.

_We're your sisters and you clawed us in the back._

Her last words to Josie, who had yet to notice her, replay in her mind.

A part of her had hoped that Josie would come after her when she walked out–fight for what they had built together. But the band wasn’t as important to her as Valerie originally thought.

Chuck notices her first, lifting his hand up to wave. 

She turns away before Josie sees her, giving Nancy a sort of apologetic look. “I just remembered I promised Raj I’d help him with his short film. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She’s lying. Raj is shooting tomorrow at the beach.

She doesn’t wait for a reply, squeezing her friend’s arm in passing as she takes off in the opposite direction. 

~

Val throws herself across Tina’s bed, mouth turned downwards into a frown. “Josie is Nancy’s new roommate.”

Tina looks up, shocked, before an exuberant grin overcomes her face, “Josie? As in McCoy?”

“The one and only.”

Valerie turns onto her back, folding her hands on her stomach. She should’ve known the minute Nancy told her someone from her hometown was moving in. Who else did Chuck like, or tolerate, enough to live with?

“Who’s Josie?” Raj asks from his spot on the floor, camera propped up on his knee as he cleans it. 

“An old friend,” Valerie responds. Quick and to the point. She didn’t feel like getting into it.

“Josie used to be in a band with Valerie,” Tina continues, attention directed to her brother. “Everyone thought they’d get super famous before they broke up.”

Valerie rolls her eyes. That was an oversimplification. 

“Bummer.”

“So,” Tina shimmies her shoulders a little, “how is she?”

Valerie pauses, vaguely remembering the small crush Tina used to harbor for Josie which she possibly still does.

“Don’t know. I left before she saw me.”

“Oh. Well-”

“I have work to do.”

Another lie. She knows she won’t get any work done but she _needed_ to be alone.

~

Valerie squirts some sunscreen into her hands, rubbing them together before applying it to her arms and legs.

“What did you want me to do exactly?”

“Just walk along the shore,” Raj directs her as he turns his camera on.

Tina was a few feet away, buying a sundae from the stand. Valerie was surprised she came with them; she usually never did.

She nods as they begin to walk towards the water, sand sticking to her feet.

Raj walks ahead of her, holding the camera up to his eye, thumb hovering over the record button.

“And action!”

She begins to walk, doing her best to avoid looking directly into the camera. Her gaze shifts towards the right, to Tina and…Josie. The two girls were currently hugging.

Valerie comes to a progressive stop, putting two and two together. That’s why Tina wanted to come. 

“Val?”

She faces Raj again, having forgotten what she was doing in the first place. 

“Sorry. I’ll be right back.”

Their reunion was inevitable as it seems and she might as well stop trying to fight it.

Her red hair looks brighter in the sunlight, pulled into a bun on top of her head. Her back is to Valerie and she has Tina’s undivided attention.

Valerie clears her throat loudly, alerting the two of them to her presence.

Josie looks surprised to see her and she wonders if Chuck purposely didn’t bring up the fact that she lived here.

“Val, oh my god!”

Josie grabs her shoulders as she pulls her into a hug and Valerie returns the embrace instinctively, tucking her head into Josie’s shoulder.

As much as she tries to deny it, she’s missed this. Their friendship.

Josie pulls back, hands sliding down to Valerie’s forearms. The excited smile hasn’t left her face. 

“I had no idea you were here.”

“Surprise,” Tina shouts, chuckling nervously. “Well, I think Raj is calling me-”

“Just go.”

“Going.” 

Josie rubs at the back of her neck as Tina walks away, “I see some people haven’t changed since high school.”

“Some have,” Valerie retorts. “Nice hair.”

“Thanks. Listen, I have an interview that I need to get ready for but we should hang out. Just the two of us.”

“Sure.”

“Great. I’ll get your number from Tina and text you the details.”

“Can’t wait.”

Josie smiles at her again and it’s almost like no time has passed at all. 

~

Valerie checks her phone for the address again to make sure she was at the right place. Josie had invited her to a restaurant not too far from the airport. _Pann’s Restaurant._

Stepping inside, she’s immediately reminded her of Pop’s. Though, it’s missing that homely feeling.

Valerie is glad she didn’t dress up for this, choosing instead to wear a floral print romper. 

Josie sits at the second booth away from the door on the right, brows drawn together as she stares at the table. 

Valerie starts to make her way over; Josie looks up as she approaches and waves.

“So, what have you been up to? Tina told me you work for a digital media company.”

She nods, folding her arms on the table. “I do. I work there with Nancy.”

“Oh, that’s great.”

“Mhm. What about you? Last I heard, you were on tour with your dad.”

“I was then I wasn’t. It just didn’t work out.”

Valerie gets the sense that there was more to it but it was always something when it came to Myles.

A waiter comes by with a tray and Valerie leans back as the food is placed in front of them.

Josie gives her a sheepish look, “I ordered before you got here. Onion rings are still your favorite, right?”

“They are. Did you finally get tired of cheese fries?” Valerie glances at the patty melt pointedly.

“No, apparently, not all retro diners sell cheese fries.”

“Pop’s is one of a kind.”

“Speaking of, I spoke to Pop Tate before I left. He says hi and that he misses everyone.”

“You were in Riverdale?”

Josie raises her fingers, signaling for her to wait as she swallows her food then replies, “Yeah. I left the tour early and moved back.”

Valerie doesn’t mean to laugh, but it comes out nonetheless. “Sorry, I just can’t imagine you going back. You hated Riverdale.”

Josie sighs, shoulders slumping, “It wasn’t all bad. I was happy. I was in school, I was dating Reggie, I had a nice job. I just couldn’t shake this feeling that I was… _stuck._ You know?”

“I know exactly what you mean.”

“Listen, I know that we didn’t end things on the best terms and that was partially my fault.”

Valerie nearly chokes on her onion ring, “Partially?”

“I’m sorry. Does _‘Veronica and the Pussycats’_ not ring any bells?”

And just like that, they were back to bickering. It truly was like old times. Josie got under her skin in a way no one else could.

“You went behind our backs and recorded music. Ironic considering that you kicked me out of the band for working on songs with Archie and wanting to sing with him in a stupid talent show.”

“Did I? Because I remember someone saying she quit then walking out the door.”

“You basically pushed me out the door.”

“I gave you a choice and you chose a boy.”

“And you chose yourself. But that was always your plan, right? Ditching us the minute something better came along?”

Josie falls silent, clearing her throat as she looks down at the table. Her gaze has softened when she raises her head, “You think any of this is better to me then what we had?”

Valerie shrugs, turning her attention to the world outside, “It’s not like you fought for us to get back together. You just moved on.”

“You had Veronica.”

“Melody and I were pissed, but that didn’t mean we just completely replaced you.”

Valerie doubted that was even possible.

“Where do we go from here?”

“Forward,” Valerie answers, turning her head towards Josie again. “We can move forward. _And_ be more honest with each other.”

“Okay, I think I can work with that.”

“In the spirit of honesty, these onion rings are awful.”

“The patty melt isn’t that great either. Do you know any better restaurants?”

“I do. Let’s get out of here.”

Valerie digs into her purse for some money to pay for her portion of the meal, reaching out and taking Josie’s hand as they head for the exit.

~

Valerie waits for her laptop to completely power up, tapping her fingers against the desk. 

She clicks on Word and opens up a new document. Tina knocks on her door, stealing her attention away for a second.

“Hm?”

“Raj and I are going to catch a movie. Want to come?”

“I need to finish this. Maybe next time.”

“Maybe next time,” Tina repeats with a smile.

She returns it before facing forward again, fingers moving across her keyboard with ease. 

Valerie pauses, eyes skimming over her title as she considers renaming it.

_The Epic Highs and Lows_

No, that was perfect.


	3. josie

“Still no luck with the job hunt?”

Josie rolls her eyes, picking off another piece of the glazed donut in her hand. “None whatsoever. Working at a record studio for a summer is, evidently, not a good enough experience.”

“Well, if you ever decide to move to Chicago, I could use your help.”

“Thanks, but I’ll leave the boring marketing stuff to you.”

“It’s not that boring. Look, I know that you…”

His words fade into the background as she comes to a stop in front of a store she’s never seen before.

_ Chubby’s Record Shop _ . 

A help wanted sign was tapped to the window. Maybe her luck had finally struck.

“Yeah, that sounds great, Trev. I’m going to have to call you back.”

She hangs up, sliding her phone into her purse then reaches for the door handle. 

Crates, bookshelves, and record bins full of vinyl albums filled the store from wall to wall. Posters covered the window and band stickers decorated a pole near the back. 

An older man sat behind a display case, reading a book.

He looks her way as the door shuts behind her, “Alex isn’t here.”

“I’m not sure who that is, but I saw the sign in the window. Are you still hiring?”

“Shoot, kid. I meant to take that sign down months ago.”

Her mother always taught her persistence was key.

“Are you sure you couldn't use an extra set of hands?” She starts to approach him, using her best persuasive voice, “I’m a really hard worker. And I just moved here from Riverdale.”

“Rough town.”

That was an understatement.

“Yeah, well, no one’s gonna shoplift from you while I'm on the job. That’s a fact.” Josie stops on the other side of the case, her next words coming from a more sincere place, “I just–I need to be around music.”

“I guess I could use a little youthful idealism around here.”

Her face lights up with a smile, “Really? Thank you, so much, sir!”

“People call me Chubby.”

“Josie McCoy.” She shakes her hand as she introduces herself.

~

“I got a job,” Josie sings as she enters the apartment.

Nancy was sitting cross-legged on the couch but she could hear the shower running which was most likely where Chuck was.

“Congratulations!” Nancy shoots her a quick smile before returning her attention to the TV. “Where?”

“Chubby’s Record Shop. I start tomorrow.” Josie braces herself on the wall as she takes off her heels. “That place is amazing. I’m pretty sure I saw a rare first pressing of The Black Album.”

“What’s going on?” Chuck as he ventures to the living room, tugging the hem of his shirt down. 

“Josie has a job.”

“Just in time to pitch in on rent.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have my share of the thousand.”

“What?”

“Huh?”

“I’m joking,” Josie holds her hands up in mock defense. “I know how much our rent is.”

“You-”

“Have other places to be,” Josie interrupts Chuck. “I promised Tina I’d have lunch with her. I’ll tell her you two said hi.”

~

Josie switches the record playing for something more upbeat. She loved Diana Ross and Lionel Richie, but she needed something a little more up to date.

She walks over to the cart in the middle of the floor, shuffling through the cases until she finds something to listen to. 

Her eyes light up with glee as she finds Victoria Monet’s Jaguar album. Perfect.

The door opens just as she lowers the needle, the beginning of Moment filling the room.

She looks to see DuJour walking through the door and she blinks in surprise. They were really here…in the shop she worked at.

“Tour girl,” Marcos grins as he recognizes her, “what are you doing here?”

The guy in front of them, who she’s never seen before, has an annoyed look on his face. “I thought we agreed not to invite people to the sessions anymore. We need to have the song finished by Friday.”

“I didn’t invite her,” Marcos quickly replies, defensively.

“I work here,” Josie cuts in before it turns into something it doesn’t have to be. “Chubby hired me yesterday.”

“See? Tour girl is the newest employee.”

“My name is Josie.”

“Josie is the newest employee,” Marco corrects himself.

“Alright. I’ll try to keep the noise to a minimum. It was nice to meet you, Josie.”

~

The band leaves around six, but that other guy is still down there. Chubby heads home at seven, leaving her the keys to lock up.

The other guy still hasn’t come up.

Curiosity gets the best of her and she locks the door then heads to the door behind the counter. She wasn’t going to risk someone coming in and stealing something if she left the door unlocked. Plus, business was slow.

Josie grabs the railing as she walks down the stairs, jaw dropping as she reaches the last step.

She had no idea there was a recording studio down here; her luck really did strike this time.

She spots the guy sitting at a mixing board. Josie regards him carefully as she leans against the doorframe. He was obviously frustrated.

“Trouble with the song?”

He jumps, headphones sliding down to his neck as he turns to her.

“Sorry. I wasn’t trying to scare you.”

“It’s fine. Chubby usually stays upstairs when I’m here.”

“So, you’re a music producer?” She walks further into the room.

He gets this look on his face, as if she asked a dumb question. “Do you not know who I am?”

“Am I supposed to?”

He chuckles, leaning forward and pressing a button on his laptop to pause the track that he was working on.

“I’m Alexander Cabot. My father is Alexander Cabot Jr. and my mom is Monica Cabot.”

The last name sounds a bit familiar but she is not going to give him the satisfaction of thinking that meant something.

“Sorry,” she replies with a lazy shrug, “doesn’t ring a bell. But I’m sure whatever your family does must be  _ super  _ important.”

“Mhm. So, what can I do for you?”

“I can help you with the song.”

“Huh?”

“You’re obviously not down here because you love being alone in a studio. If I hear the song, I could give you some advice.”

“Okay,” he agrees quickly, she was expecting a little more push back to be honest. He unplugs the headphone cord before pressing play on the song.

Josie waits for it to play all the way through before her two-piece.

It wasn’t bad for a song she suspected was about anal sex.

“It’s too fast.”

“That’s it?”

Josie nods, “Yup. Slow it down.”

“I’ll slow it down…after you tell me what your plans are for tonight.”

“I was going to grab something to eat on my way home.”

“What a coincidence,” Alexander grabs the jacket off the back of his chair as he rises to his feet, “so was I.”

~

He takes her to a dimly lit restaurant called Firefly and she definitely marks it down as a place she’d like to visit again.

“So, what’s the deal with you and Marco, tour girl?” Alexander asks before taking a bite of his salmon.

Josie feels her cheeks flush in embarrassment, “It’s a funny story. I met him while I was on tour with my dad. His band went from small town to small town, playing gigs and we stopped in Breaux Bridge.”

“Marco’s hometown. Well, it explains the nickname.”

“Mhm. So, I was about to sneak out while my dad was off with his friends. I open the door and Marco comes running in. Apparently, he was getting chased by some stalker fans. I let him hide in my suite until my dad got back. We spent like two hours watching TV.”

“Wow. That…sounds like Marco.”

“Enough about me. What’s the deal with you and Chubby?”

“My mom’s birthday was coming up and I wanted to get her something special. She was a big ABBA fan and Chubby was the only store I could find with the record I wanted. I found out he was going out of business because the landlord was trying to increase his rent so I convinced my dad that we should buy it.”

Josie picks up the cocktail she ordered as she listens to him, taking a small sip of the fruity drink.

“So,  _ technically,  _ you’re my boss?” She asks after setting the glass down.

Alex shakes his head, “My name might be on the lease, but that’s still Chubby’s store. And,” Alex continues after a beat, “I don’t make a habit of asking my employees out on dates.”

Josie raises her eyebrows, amused, “Oh. So, this is a date?”

“It is.” 

~

“So, you were in a band in high school. The Kittycats.”

“The Pussycats,” Josie corrects him.

He laughs as he holds his hands up in mock surrender, “Oh. Okay.”

Josie chances a look at him as they walk up the parking lot where he left his car. She’s a little sad that the night is ending so fast.

Alexander opens the door for her but he doesn’t move from his place in front of it so she can’t get in.

“One more question.”

“Ask away.”

“The Shirelles or the Ronettes?”

“The Shirelles, all the way,” she CV responds without hesitation. She takes a step closer, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket as she sings one of the lines. 

_ Will you still love me tomorrow? _

He kisses her and, even though she could see this coming from a mile away, it still surprises her. She kisses him back once she’s regained her bearings.

It’s slow at first, the two trying to find the right pace. Then his hands grip her waist to pull her closer and her arms are wrapping around his shoulders as she presses herself against him.

It’s a good kiss, the kind that has her yearning for more. 

She eventually pulls away from him to take a breath, resting her forehead against his.

“How far away is your place?” She asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“Not far.”

~

Josie was hoping to sneak back inside and take a quick nap before her roommates woke up but Nancy was already sitting on the couch, most likely waiting for her. 

“Good morning, Nanc.”

“I’ve been calling you all night.”

“ _I know_. I had to put my phone on silent. Didn’t you get my text?”

“Yes. Then Val called and said you weren’t with her and, well, it’s not like you have a lot of friends here.”

Josie tries not to take that dig personal; she knows Nancy meant nothing by it.

“And now I have one more.”

Josie starts towards her room and Nancy follows, eager for answers. She wonders if all journalists were like that.

“You met someone last night, didn’t you?”

Josie sits down on the edge of her bed, looking up at her roommate as she takes off her shoes, “I did.”

“What’s their name? Is it anyone I know?”

“Doubt it.” She stands up and makes her way to her dresser, picking out something to bed. She’d take a shower once she woke up. “His name is Alexander Cabot.”

Nancy’s jaw drops, “No way. You met  _ the  _ Alexander Cabot?”

Josie stops what she’s doing and faces her friend, “Okay, what’s the deal with this guy, Nanc? He’s just a decent music producer.”

“You really have no idea, do you?”

“No, but I’m sure you’re dying to tell me.”

“God. You, Val, and Chuck must’ve really lived under a rock.” Nancy pulls out her phone, quickly typing something before she hands it to Josie with a demanding  _ ‘read.’ _

She quickly skims over the brief paragraph about him, but it’s enough for her to get the gist of it. She’s never really concerned herself with who’s rich and famous unless it could directly benefit her. Now she remembers why his last name sounded so familiar. Everyone who the Cabots were, but the son has managed to avoid being seen in public.

“He’s not just a music producer.”

“No.”

“He owns his own record label.”

“Yes.”

“That little–I told him that I was working on my solo career and he said nothing.”

“You have his number, don’t you? Call him and arrange a meeting.”

“I don’t have his number,” Josie tells her.

“Why not?”

“Because it was supposed to be just one night.”

“Think about the possibilities,” Nancy grabs her by her shoulders and gives her a little shake, “you’d have a ticket to your first album and-”

“And you’d have a interview with the prodigal son,” Josie surmises.

“Your words, not mine.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to ask the next I see him at Chubby’s.”

~

Josie sends Nancy a quick text to let her know she made it to work, not wanting her to worry like she did last night.

“Sorry, I’m late, Chubby. There was a traffic jam and…”

She trails off, finally recognizing the song that was playing.  _ Candy Girl. _

Josie pockets her phone as she looks to the front. Alexander was leaning against the glass case, wearing a black sweater with white sleeves and ‘C’ embroidered over his heart.

“I see someone did their research.”

He shrugs, a shameless expression on his face, “After you told me the name of your band, I got curious. You’re good.”

“And you’re rich,” Josie retorts. “Like Rockefeller rich.”

“I see someone did their research,” he mocks her playfully.

“Where’s Chubby?”

“On his lunch break. I told him I’d keep an eye on the shop until you got here.”

“Oh, okay.”

“I have a proposition.” Alex pushes off the glass case and starts to approach her. “Cabot Records is always looking for more talent.”

“And?”

“And you have the exact sound I’m looking for. We can record a song then I’ll run it by my team and see what they think. Is that okay with you?”

“It is,” Josie begins, “but if it works out, our relationship can only be professional.”

Mixing business with personal won’t end up well. No matter how tempted she was to kiss him again after last night. And this morning.

“I’ll keep it professional.”

**Author's Note:**

> face claims:  
> tabitha - kiki layne  
> nancy - diamond white


End file.
